


Theeeeeyyyy'rree Great!

by SerinaSeras



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Anderson Is a Dick, Boys In Love, Comedy, Declarations Of Love, Detectives, Doctor John Watson, F/M, Flushed, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Jealous Sherlock, Love, Love Confessions, Mission Fic, Murder Mystery, Possessive Sherlock, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaSeras/pseuds/SerinaSeras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has no idea what to do when he's experiencing weird things when you're around (especially seeing you early in the morning in skimpy pajamas). Going through many different unusual reactions, Sherlock struggles to comprehend that his strange actions are actually caused by his feelings for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cereal Skank

It had been late in the morning, the sun was already high above the buildings of London, and the busy streets had by then come alive. Sherlock had been up since yesterday working on a current case. 

As if on cue (name) walked into the room catching Sherlock's attention, "Good morning Sherlock" she mused while yawning, approaching him from behind, wrapping her warm arms around him. The detective stiffened in response, with this newfound sensation that had been effecting him lately. After pulling away (name's) soft hair evaded from his form, leaving a sweet aroma around him, causing him to clench his jaw in response. 

His eyes followed her, examining her throughly, hair slightly tasseled from the night before, eyes glazed over dreamily, with pink cheeks from the crisp morning air. Along with her minute nightwear attire, teasing Sherlock's mind & peaking it with ever so high interest. Such a regular morning scene was a sight to behold in his eyes, only ever quailing his confusion. 

Unknowing to her companion's analyzations (name) continued her way towards the kitchen, grabbing a box of cereal out of the cupboards along with a bowl & spoon, her arms flexing with each movement. Sherlock grunted frustratingly, he was suppose to be focusing on his case, not (name). Such affects had never occurred to him before with anyone else, which even raised his curiosity as to how she was making him feel this way.

An excited shreek pulled Sherlock back towards (name). "oh my god! I haven't had this in ages!!" She exclaimed "Watson must've gone shopping!" (Referring to the cereal) Her smile beaming off of her making the detectives heart ache. Facing back towards the counter (name) grabbed all of the materials, carrying it with her to the table and resting it down. But, before sitting down she closed her eyes stretching her arms out which evidently found their way tangled in her hair, along with her back arching and a morning sigh to escape her mouth. 

Snapping out of his attempted focus on the case Sherlock's eyes widen and his skin prickled scouring from her arched back to her prominent breasts. His undivided attention was given to (name) as she sat down and started pouring the cereal into the bowl, her eyes dancing as the pieces cascaded into their destination.

Continuing her routine (name) grasped the spoon, scooping up a cluster of cereal, before wrapping her mouth around the spoon letting out a satisfied moan. Unable to handle it any longer Sherlock slammed his fists against his desk, "YOU WENCH!!!!" He bellowed, causing (name) to jump in response as he advanced towards her. "E-excuse me?" She stuttered, face twisted in shock.

"You wench!" He repeated eyes blazing as he towered over the table she was sitting at "what indecent affairs you're partaking in my dear. Staying over men's houses, wearing such revealing clothing! Do you do this at every man's house?!?" He fumed. Immediately the color in (name's) face reddened "Sherlock, I-I live here..." She stated.

Unfortunately he all but ignored her responses "and releasing such sinful sounds from your lips, what are you raised in a brothel?!? How are you doing this to me? What sorcery or hypnosis is this?!?" He growled, his facing nearing closer to hers. The situation in all had made (name) more than uncomfortable as she shifted in her chair awkwardly "the-they're Frosted Flakes they're really good... Are you mad cuz I didn't pour you a bowl? I-I'm sorry...would you like me to pour you a bowl?" She offered, hesitantly looking over towards the box.

Sherlock stared her down for a good moment, letting the awkward silence toy with her "oh don't act so innocent" the detective scoffed smacking the cereal box off the table. Just then Watson walked unraveling the peculiar scene in front of him. And without a moments notice Sherlock headed for the door grabbing his coat. 

"Wait what are you doing, where are you going?" Watson questioned, calling after his friend. "I can't deal with this! I'm a man of solving crimes not... Whatever... this is" he stumbled, walking out the door. Completely uninformed Watson went toward (name) looking around at the explosion of cereal and the even more stunned girl. "What in the world just happened" he asked her. (Name) starred at him cumbersomely "I-I think he didn't like my pajamas.... Or my cereal" she replied unassertively.


	2. Anderson!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock starts avoiding (name), trying to figure out what was happening to him and what the cause was. But when Sherlock sees her with Anderson, his jealousy boils over into a horribly mess that will change their relationship

It had been weird. Weirder than how Sherlock usually was, which was more than off putting. Ever since the cereal incident the great detective had barely spoken to (name) spending the majority of his time working on a case, and speaking of cases the long hours he spent locked away in his room was in correlation to another case he was working on; (name). Who had him tied up in the disheveled mess he was of late. But his whole situation had only begun once he passed by the lab that one morning. 

The sound of a females laughter ringing echoed throughout the halls as Sherlock walked into the room. His curiosity only increasing as the image of Anderson talking to (name) came into view. The sociopath took in the scene in front of him, his jaw clenching in response. "Oh, Sherlock. What brings you here?" (name) asked, turning her attention towards him while Anderson stayed glued to (name). "I was checking to see if Molly had gotten the samples I gave her but I can tell that she's clearly retired home sick. I could go into details on how I deduced that but I'd much more like to figure out why Anderson, the unemployed dwit is lurking around the police department." Responded Sherlock, with his quick tongue charm. 

(Name) paused looking at Sherlock more scoldingly than ever before. "Nice to see you too Sherlock, and I'm not unemployed thank you very much" Anderson clarified. "Oh yes, a low caliber fan club that meets at your house is a well driven career I suppose" snickered the detective fixing the cufflinks on his sleeves nonchalantly, looking back towards Anderson with a sly grin. 

"I'm sorry wasn't there somewhere you needed to be? Harassing victims or working on another one of your cases?" Anderson pointed eyes growing colder with each minute. "Well it appears that my schedule has just cleared right open, as a matter of fact" Sherlock sneered talking a seat at one of the labs opposite of where (name) and Anderson were residing. 

For the remainder of the time Sherlock was "working" on his samples while keeping an eye on Anderson and (name), who were chuckling and laughing at the moment. The sociopath clenched his jaw, why? What was someone like Anderson doing something with someone like (name). He loathed the idea of Anderson as it was and couldn't continue to watch such a vile thing like him be near her. 

The sociopath's patience had withered away even further than that one morning and in the spur of the moment Sherlock's annoyance got the best of him. "I'm sorry I thought we were suppose to be working Ms. (Last Name) not bringing half witted men to work. You do realize the difference between a workplace and a bar do you not?"

The room paused for a moment , shock on both Anderson and (name's) face. (name) approached Sherlock, grabbing him by the sleeve and guiding him into the hallway slamming the door behind them. "I'm sorry Sherlock but I get the distinct impression that I've done something wrong as of late, because for some reason everything I do is inappropriate and intolerable to you. Regardless, that does not give you the right to treat me such a way, especially in front of others. So this time you don't get the luxury of storming off" you affirmed, the distance between both of you evaporating as you stared him in the eyes intently, just before you stormed away returning back to the lab. 

Sherlock stood there baffled just as (name) had that one morning, but as the wheels began to turn and he fully processed what just happened the only words that escaped were "oh god".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He was close, he knew he was close. The case of (name) had been eating away at him for too long but he felt that he was at the brink of discovering what it all entailed, and then everything would be the same again. Sherlock paused at that moment in front of his apartment, but did he really want it to be the same? He felt like there was something more, something else he wanted, he just had to figure out what. 

Turning the door to his apartment Sherlock was greeted by the not so pleasant face of Anderson sitting at his kitchen table. His shoulders rolled back and with his chin raised slowly approached the former forensic scientist. "Dead lord, what the hell are you doing here Anderson?" Sherlock growled, keeping his position. 

"Oh Sherly how nice of you to stop by" a huge grimace forming upon Anderson's recently shaven face. Holmes scanned around the room trying to find (name) "what. are. you. doing. here?" Sherlock repeated hoping the assumption forming in his mind was wrong. "Isn't it obvious? (name) invited me over. She is quite the little spark isn't she, it baffles me you could live with her and still not do anything" he remarked mind going elsewhere for a second. "Well then again you are... Well you" 

"You see I've been spending quite a lot of time with her Sherlock, and I was hoping to spend a lot more time with her..." Anderson paused, glancing over towards (name's) bedroom for a second with a lustful grin. "Well you couldn't possibly understand" he snickered. 

He was going to kill him Sherlock was literally going to kill him, he glanced around the room grabbing a knife out of its casing and advanced towards Anderson with a death filled glare until the sound of a door opening stops his mission. Out walked (name) her expression slowly dropping as she met gazes with her roommate. "Sorry to keep you waiting Anderson, I just got a call from Lestrade he wants us at the station" she informed, walking towards the exit to grab her coat coming face to face with Holmes. She paused looking into his eyes as if trying to find something for a second, and quickly cleared her throat "that's means you too" she added, hurriedly walking past Sherlock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is ridiculous" Holmes grunted, while folding his arms seated in the back of the van with Lestrade and Sally. "Shhh, I can't hear with you whining" Sally scolded, turning back to face the screen. "Oh Sally, I'd ask you to refrain from playing cop you've never been very good at it" Sherlock retorted, leaning towards her in his seat. "Speaking of not being good at things, I'd like to ask why you chose (name) and Anderson to go undercover for this case." The consulting detective rambled, crossing his feet in the chair "now seeing as (name) our forensic technician and that sorry excuse for a human being Anderson is out there with her. I can't help but ponder if you've just decided to be this stupid or if you just have had a good way of hiding it" he spat, staring down both Lestrade and Sally.

The two looked at each other suspiciously and back to the outraged consulting detective in front of them. "If I'm not mistaken it seems our little sociopath has a problem with Anderson being with (name)" Sally whispered to Lestrade. "Quiet you" Sherlock quipped. Lestrade sat in his seat clearly exasperated by Sherlock's antics, with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Look Sherlock, we needed two people who were not on the force and who could slip by undetected, it was our only option" Lestrade clarified hoping to calm him down. "Psh, options" Holmes scoffed "there's the probability of 218 different options and any of them could've been better than this disgrace of a plan" 

Finally having Sherlock simmer down the team was able to continue the mission. "How are you two doing" asked Lestrade, examining the the monitor. Both (name) and Anderson stood in a giant open room with a plethora of decorations and guests scattered around the marble cutt floors. The two dressed up just as proper and eloquent as the rest of the guests, with flowing dresses and tailored suits.

"Fantastic" Anderson responded "and if I do say so I have a stunning view from where I'm standing" his brows wiggling causing (name) to shake her head and giggle in response. "If we could keep this professional as possible this would help this case from being a complete waste of time" Sherlock announced, glaring down the monitor. 

Brushing off Sherlock's remarks both (name) and Lestrade made their way towards the array of silk bound tables where they were sat down before Holmes's voice came snapping out from their ear pieces "Anderson! Have you heard of being a gentlemen? There's this thing called pulling a women's chair out, show some respect!" Sherlock sat back in his chair begrudgingly, having (name) with Anderson was completely unbearable. The proximity between the two of them only made him want to gag, for he wanted her and her alone, and wasn’t willing on his life to share. 

 

Stuck in his own thoughts, Holmes reemerged to Anderson guiding (name) to the dance floor with an unsettling Cheshire grin. “oh god” the consulting detective groaned, “he has to be joking right?” his slouched form, his lazy hand resting on the small of her back, the delayed movements of his feet failing to step in time with the music. This absolute atrocity was intolerable for Sherlock to bear, (name) deserved so much more than this, so much more than anyone was able to give, she deserved….she deserved… she deserved him!!!! Finally that was the answer to the ever constant question nagging at the back at Sherlock’s mind. 

 

Without a second thought the sociopath leaped out of his seat and sprinted out of the van, the door slamming behind him with his alighted cries of “I solved it!” failing to reach the ears of his companions. Holmes skated through the crowd until his eyes laid upon the two, or should I say the one he was looking for. "I solved it! I solved the case!" he rephrased, eyes twinkling as he stared into (name's) confused expression. "What in the hell, Sherlock you're not suppose to-" Anderson started but was automatically cut off by Sherlock "oh shut the hell up Anderson". 

"This is so typical of you Sherlock you're always-" Anderson began again until his comments were halted by both (name) and Sherlock screaming "ANDERSON SHUT UP!!!". The man glared at the two stubbornly, "well excuse me! you don't have to be so rude about it" he grumbled, before walking away. Turning back to (name) he grabbed her hand holding them firmly "it all makes so much sense now I can't believe I hadn't figured it out before" 

"Sherlock" (name) nudged "I don't understand what are you talking about". It was right then when Sherlock realized he had been so ecstatic about his epiphany that he hadn't actually thought of anything to say.....bollocks. "You (name) it's, you. You're the reason why I'm this way" he said failing to explain. She paused, raising a brow "a complete ass, who says I was raised in a brothel?" "Yes! I mean no... I mean... What I'm trying to say is.... You make me-" 

The two were the pushed by another couple on the dance floor, wait a minute they were on the dance floor. Holmes then looked deep into her eyes gently pulling her close "this is what you deserve (name) a hand resting delicately on the small of your back, a hand that'll hold yours tightly and won't dare let go, someone who can hold you close and dance with you for hours. You see my mind, this obnoxious mind of mine consists of billions of necessary information that I need. And I've come to realize that the majority of the information is about you. For God sake's I didn't know the earth revolves around the sun, because you're the only thing that I see shining. Your indescribable smile, your musical laughter, you're the perfect case! You're-". 

And just like that a beautiful moment had ending leaving a cornucopia of unfinished business between the two. Coincidentally because Sherlock had interfered with a case, the rest of the night resulted in long hours of badgering and yelling from Lestrade to Sherlock. Resulting, in the remaining details to be concluded for the next morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours. Two hours!!!! That's the entire amount of sleep that (name) had gotten that night. Since the case completely backfired because of Sherlock and everyone had to stay late to go over the debriefing. She had not gotten the time to discuss things with the consulting detective. Moreover, Sherlock was understandably kept longer for violating God knows how many rules and codes. Leaving (name) to drown in her thoughts through the night. 

It had finally become morning and the coldness of the floor tickled (name's) toes as she crept over towards the kitchen in her usual nightly attire. So far there had been no sign of her roommate, which was a blessing. I mean what was she going to say? The horrifying question if this was some kind of experiment or game teased the faculties of her mind. Such questions continued as she attempted to reach the cereal on the high cabinet. 

"Darn" (name) huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face which quickly was replaced by a loud squeak as a hand gently caressed the small of her back. Blue eyes starring admiringly into hers, or was it green? They seemed to change. "Good morning" he stated, in a huskier voice than usual. "G-good morning" (name) stuttered, keeping in contact with his stare which appeared to prolong itself. 

"Thought you'd need a hand.... Or two..." He smirked, bringing her closer to him with the hand on the small of (name's) back. The red in her cheeks almost instantaneously pooling across her face. "Sherlock, I-I" this time the interruptions was one more than needed, as the sociopath's lips melted with (name's). The short kiss, leaving a long pause afterwards, with the shock of this newfound sensation effecting both of them. "You are a wonder" he grinned, pulling her back into another heartfelt kiss. 

The kiss continued on until the sound of (Sherlock's) phone began to ring "Sherlock, it's probably Lestrade calling about the case-"she breathed "oh screw the case" Holme's growled, picking her up and settling her on the table resulting the the cereal spilling all over the floor. "You're gonna have to get more cereal now, you owe me" (name) murmured in between heated kisses.

"We'll see about that" Sherlock chuckled, bringing his lips to hers once more.


End file.
